


Drawn to the Blood

by lolachrome



Category: SPN, Sufjan Stevens, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanvid, M/M, Sufjan Stevens - Freeform, Vividcon, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this happen?</p>
<p>Despite everything, Castiel keeps coming back for more. (And despite my best intentions, so do I.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked overlays from Free Overlays, Intros, etc. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgNn...
> 
> Music source: Sufjan Stevens "Drawn to the Blood"  
> Visual source: Supernatural
> 
> My Vividcon 2015 Premiere
> 
> Thank you endlessly to Cathexys for the beta and encouragment.


End file.
